


Claim

by Ashborn_Dragonrider



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Omega Verse, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashborn_Dragonrider/pseuds/Ashborn_Dragonrider
Summary: My version of Omegaverse AU. Jack has hidden his status as an omega since he was a teenager. Most of his friends and all his fans believe him to be a beta. Everything is thrown into chaos, however, when something unexpected causes one of his closest friends to discover the truth. Septiplier, implied Ryatt.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I AM AWARE THAT I AM VERY LATE TO THE SEPTIPLIER PARTY... but it's become my guilty, guilty pleasure and it gave me this brainchild. This weird, weird brainchild of a fanfic. I'd wanted to play around with the Omegaverse for a long time now, and I decided to go with this idea. FIRST TRY DOING ANYTHING LIKE THIS, so please be gentle. This fic involves sexual confusion, angst, internalized homophobia, self-loathing, and eventual smut of the boy/boy variety.
> 
> If you find any of those things or any of the tags offensive, I deeply apologize and hope you don't read further. 
> 
> Note: This is very much an AU. The timeline, background, and characters are different than real life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief vague explanation of my verse and my version of Jack.

Jack had hidden his status since he was a teenager, not enjoying being such a rarity. He'd always expected to end up with a female beta, live happily ever after, and never have to worry about being one of the 5% of men who were born omega. If he was open about what he was, he'd never hear the end of it. Being open about it was like asking to be claimed.

He wasn't that kind of man. He was his own man. So if that meant keeping his omega status secret, so be it.

While it was true that in this day and age, no matter what part of the spectrum one was, they had a little bit more freedom to do or be whatever they chose. But at the same time, those who chose to go against the biological norm were seen as people trying too hard to stand out. To be different. Odd. Some people still frowned upon female omegas choosing to get their tubes tied and alphas marrying female alphas or male betas.

Jack didn't care about these old fashioned people. But he didn't want to be seen as someone who tried to get attention over something silly. If no one knew, he wouldn't have this problem. He could be seen as more normal.

As bad as it might have sounded, it was just easier.

And disguising his status wasn't difficult, really. He had suppressants and he never went into heats unexpectedly. His schedule was predictable. Easy to manage. Easy to hide.

Especially since his career kept him in a predictable environment most of the time. He didn't have to worry about running into something that could potentially push him into a heat, which was one of the only things that could reveal what he was. And it wouldn’t have been likely even if he spent all his time in a public setting. The odds of finding a scent that forced an omega into a heat were so miniscule that it was almost considered only myth.

It was for these reasons he left his suppressants behind when he went on trips, unless he knew he was going into heat soon. If he took them with him everywhere, it was more likely that he'd be found out. He couldn't be caught with them. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take most of the time.

In short, it was manageable, his status. Something he could deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN VERSE FACT: an omega's heat is either triggered by time or by someone viewed as sexually compatible. Typically, they're once every other month, and last about three to five days without suppressants.


	2. The Start*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual beginning of the actual story.

“Oh, don't mind me, just y'know, eh, stakin’ my claim.” Mark started grunting like a beast into the microphone.

“Mark, goddamnit!” Jack laughed, watching Mark’s player t-bag his corpse. “You shoulda at least bought me dinner first!”

“But I diiiid!” Mark whined playfully. “Remember the last time you visited? I _made_ you dinner. I'm gonna play the egotistical alpha male and say that I'm owed for that!”

“I forgot about that,” Jack mused, remembering that dinner now. “You're not even alpha!”

“Shut up… I'm alpha enough. More alpha than you,” Mark huffed, pretending to be offended.

“Sure, Mark. Just keep telling yourself that.”

Mark's character went back to wandering around to look for Bob.

“This map is so damn big… Impossible to find anything...”

“I believe in ya, though! You got this!” Though Mark couldn't see him, he flashed his cam a winning thumbs-up. Ah well. At least the viewers could see it.

“I don't think I doooo-OH!” Mark screamed like a banshee as a prop came rushing around the corner, causing him to fire wildly. And as he'd only had a few points of health, it didn't end well.

All four men in the call roared with laughter as the _Props win!_ appeared on the screen.

“I totally meant to do that,” Mark managed in between giggles. “I can't live without you, Jack!”

“Aw,” Jack smiled at his camera. “I woulda liked it if you waited until _after_ we won to kill yourself-”

“Jeez, picky, picky, picky!”

“Alright,” Bob interjected, still chuckling. “I think that's a wrap, I gotta run.”

The four said goodbye, ending their recordings.

As per usual, Mark and Jack stayed on Skype, wanting to play a little more.

“Overwatch?” Mark asked eagerly, excitement lighting up his eyes.

Jacked grinned back. “Hell yeah.”

The duo hopped into the game, pairing up and searching.

“You excited for your visit?”

“Hell yeah, dude! Haven’t seen you guys in a while.” It was true, it’d been a while since he’d gone to America. He’d been wanting to go just to visit Mark and the others for some time. Just to hang out and have a good time. “You sure you don’t mind me staying with you guys?”

“I’m not going to let you stay in a hotel,” Mark said dismissively. “Not when I have the space. Plus, I wanted to spend time with you. We’ve all really missed you.”

This was part of the reason he was so looking forward to the visit. He was admittedly worried that he and Mark wouldn’t be as close as they seemed to be online. Spending time with the boys was going to be fun.

“Since Matt and Ryan paired, it’s been a little…” Mark trailed off. “I dunno. I’m glad they’re happy together. But sometimes it feels as though I’m a third wheel, you know?”

“I getcha,” Jack said sympathetically. “I hope you have some thick walls.”

“We do. Well. Thick enough. I’m sure you’ll get to leave before you’re scarred for life,” Mark said playfully.

“I was more worried for you,” Jack chuckled. “You live with them.”

Mark shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me. I mean, it’s not something I really  _want_ to be hearing, but, y’know. It's okay with me.”

Jack hummed thoughtfully.  “How long have they been together now?”

Mark shrugged. “Don’t remember. They didn’t tell me when they started. Guess they didn’t want me to feel more alone than I already am,” he said dryly, sniffling for effect.

“Don’t feel too bad. A lot of us are without partners.”

“Including you?” Mark teased.

“Shuduuup.”

After a couple games, Mark left to walk Chica. Jack logged off and the entire thing was put out of his mind as he went about the rest of his day, or technically night since it was already late evening. 

* * *

 

Jack went to bed quickly after that. He tried to have a reasonable bed time and keep to a somewhat regular sleeping schedule. 

He couldn't really bring himself to sleep. Which was fine, because sleeping wasn't what he'd really had in mind. Keeping himself so busy with videos recently had kept him from... easing a bit of tension.

A fancy way of saying he hadn't gotten to masturbate in a few days.

He didn't touch himself (or fuck) often just because of how busy he'd become. And his current lack of girlfriend. Not that having a long distance relationship helped with the whole getting laid bit, but it gave him something to put his mind to when he 'went to work'.

Being too tired and too lazy to pull up porn, he just tugged down the waistband of his pajama pants, grasping and stroking himself to hardness.

It was all he needed, anyway. Since it'd been a while, he didn't need as much stimulation. Imagination was plenty good enough for now.

He thought about pulling a woman into his lap, grinding into her, laying kisses over her skin.

His hand moved lazily, sluggishly.

He thought about grabbing onto her ass, one cheek in each hand. He thought about what sort of noises that would get her to make. He thought about her easing herself down onto his cock, gripping his hair.

Warmth pooled in his groin.

He thought about laying back on the mattress to let her have control. He thought about her arching her back, giving him a good view of her breasts. He thought about her raking her nails down his chest.

He quickened his pace.

His mind wandered a little as the scene in his head continued. Admittedly, he didn't have the longest attention span even at these times.

As the woman in his mind rode him, he thought about what he wanted to get done tomorrow. He thought about what he'd gotten done today. He thought about a TV show he wanted to start watching.

He thought about the woman taking him by the wrists, pinning them down away from her body to control how he touched her.

He bit his lip, the need growing as his fist picked up speed.

He thought about his groceries that he needed to get soon. He thought about his upcoming visit to America and what he wanted to bring with him. He thought about who he was going to want to see.

Fuck. _Fuck._ He was getting close already.

As the scene of the woman in his mind went on, her being in almost complete control, almost like she was-

Mark’s voice sounded in his mind, deep and breathless. _“Stakin’ my claim.”_

**_Claim._ **

“Fuck-!”

His eyes clenched shut, his free hand fisting in his sheets as he exploded all over his stomach and hand.

He laid there, catching his breath, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes.

 _Fuck…_ he'd just fucking come from thinking about Mark's stupid comment earlier. That was weird.

He huffed as he came down from his climax, flushed and sweaty and sated. He sat up, reaching for the tissues on his bedside, when he suddenly froze.

He shifted, reaching a hand between his ass cheeks for that strange wet feeling.

His eyes narrowed. “What the fuck…”

Slick was trickling from his ass. This didn't happen to him unless...

He wasn't in heat. At least, he shouldn't have been in heat. He wasn't due for another couple days.

He groaned, grabbing the tissues and heading to the bathroom. Well, at least if he got it now, he wasn't in danger of going into heat during his trip to America.

After cleaning himself up and taking his suppressants, he went back to bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

_Why Mark? Why now?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as you may be able to tell, this story is a bit of a metaphor for my late joining of the Septiplier ship. I still can't believe I went from being mostly opposed to it to shipping it so hard I had to write about it within just a couple of days and youtube videos. If I can change, then in my story, so can my AU Jack.  
> (If you guys are curious about my preference for calling him Jack, it makes me feel better (and a little less guilty) about writing him in a pornographic setting XP)  
> Thank you so much Mjb for the comment welcoming me to the ship and everyone who gave kudos. They make me so happy, you have no idea.
> 
> FUN VERSE FACT: As female omegas are more fertile, their scent is stronger than male omegas; enough to be smelled by betas and other omegas as well as alphas.


	3. Simple Fixes*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack struggles to find simple fixes for his newest and most irritating problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains male/female sexual content. It also goes a little bit into one of the issues in this universe: stereotypes and the struggles of those who try to go against them.

It bothered him.

He didn't want to think about what had happened, but it ate at the edges of his mind.

Trying not to think about it only made it worse.

Something that shouldn't have mattered was driving him nuts.

It bothered him.

Why had it happened? Why had his mind gone back to that comment, and lingered? Why Mark?

And _why_ had his body responded it it?

Was it just because they'd been spending time together? Was it because he was traveling to America soon to see him?

Part of him was furious with himself, ashamed that he'd gotten off on the thought of his friend. What kind of sick creep was he?

But he _wasn't_ attracted to Mark, he thought fiercely. Though he could easily admit Mark was very attractive. He could likely get anyone he wanted from anywhere on the spectrum, even though he was a beta.

It _really_ bothered him.

Was it… was it because of the fact that Jack was omega?

Now that he thought about it… if that was the case, if his fucking traitor of a body was just wanting to find someone to fill him with pups…

He felt disgusted. He could handle the heats. He could predict and deal with those. But he couldn't deal with this bullshit; his body wanting something his mind wanted nothing to do with? Hell no. This was a new kind of torture.

He would _never_ be some alpha’s breeding bitch.

But that was the thing, he raged. Mark wasn't even a fucking alpha! Why would his body want something that couldn't get him knocked up?

It bothered him, dammit!

He couldn't stand it.

It bothered him so much that when Mark's Skype call came in, he flat out ignored it, staying away from social media and any other messages he might get.

Maybe if he ignored the source of his frustration, it would go away soon.

Then he could go back to having a normal friendship. Surely Mark wouldn't mind much. If he noticed at all.

* * *

 

As the trip to America drew closer, the more anxious Jack became.

He'd ignored him for a day or so, and tried to forget about him by distracting himself with a few things.

He tried focusing on videos.

When that failed, his commentary coming off as more quiet than usual and rather bland, he started to worry.

How long could he afford to ignore Mark, anyway? He had planned to stay with him when he came to America. If he kept this up, would Mark even allow that?

He felt like an asshole.

What could he do to make these damn shameful thoughts get the hell out of his head?

He thought about it for a while.

_What if he was just lonely?_

It was a simple, acceptable answer, and maybe it was the correct one. If that was the case, he had no reason to be freaking out the way he was. He'd started worrying about that.

If that was the case… what could he do about it? He didn't have the time or energy to find a girlfriend, but maybe all he needed was a quick fuck. Just once before he went to America.

He hated even thinking that, but what were his other options? If a one night stand would make him feel better and it wasn't hurting anything, why not?

He really didn't want to go to America while feeling incredibly guilty.

But this was going to be trouble, he knew. Finding a woman and managing to flirt his way into her pants was something he'd never done before. All his past lovers had been girls he'd been in a relationship with.

Still… he was willing to give it a try. It couldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

 

As it turned out, it really wasn't.

The bar he decided to go to had a group of lovely young ladies from out of the country.

A girl about an inch taller than him sitting among them caught Jack's eye. She had long, luxurious brown waves and pretty hazel eyes behind glasses. She, like most of the ladies, was from America.

“Rose,” she told him when he asked for her name. Rose.

She was a beta. Female alphas were rare, and female omegas always had a certain sweet, delicious scent about them that was particularly attractive to alphas. She was a pretty one, too. She had a graceful, slim body like a model, creamy soft skin, lush lips and legs for days.

Exactly the sort of girl he'd been looking for.

Maybe it was luck, maybe it was charm, but she seemed to like him the moment he spoke to her.

When he introduced himself she smiled sweetly, but with a hint of mischief.

He entertained her with jokes, bought her a drink, and told her about the city, all the while trying to make it clear that he was interested in more than just a bit of a chat about Ireland.

It worked. She shyly mentioned that she was only visiting and didn't know the area well. Jack saw his chance.

“Well,” he said slowly, meeting her eyes with purpose. “I could show you a thing or two about the area.”

As she climbed into his car, he congratulated himself, wondering why he suddenly felt so nauseous.

* * *

 

Rose had a talented mouth, Jack marveled as she pressed against him, holding him to the wall of his bedroom, her lips on his neck.

She was probably leaving marks all over his throat, but _fuck,_ at this point, who really cared?

He roughly pulled up her shirt, eager to get his hands on every bit of her. She was so bloody feminine. Exactly what he needed right now.

With one hand on her chest, reaching into her bra, the other slipped under her skirt to rub her through her panties. Rose cried out, whimpering his name.

Screw what he thought before. This was what he wanted. He ignored the thoughts of hesitation, trying to focus entirely on the warm body pressed against his.

His thumb brushed over her nipple, gently tweaking it with his fingers. She pulled him tighter against her, gripping his jacket with one hand. As if not wanting to be outdone, her fingers quickly undid his belt buckle, lowering his zipper before slipping her free hand into his underwear.

Her hand was soft and warm as it wrapped around him, and he cursed and pressed his forehead to hers. “Fuck… yes…”

With a saucy grin, she slowly removed herself from his grasp, and dropped to her knees with clear purpose.

They both knew what was coming next.

His head lolled back against the wall, his jaw clenching the moment she pulled him free of his pants and wrapped those pretty lips around the head of his cock. Her hands were pinning his hips down to keep him from thrusting into her mouth. He fucking loved it when his partner took control.

Breathing heavily, he looked back down at her. She was looking back at him, her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked him deeper, and he decided he was glad she'd kept her glasses on. Hers were attractive, black half-rim… something about them made him want her to keep them on.

One of her hands drifted under his shirt to lay her palm over his abdomen, still holding him to the wall, while the other curled around his hip to squeeze his ass.

His hips lurched with want, and she almost couldn't keep a hold on him. He was vaguely disappointed that she wasn't strong enough to fully pin him with no possibility of him pushing her off. The thought of being powerless, but fully trusting your lover to give you exactly what you wanted turned him on like nothing else.

That was where he made his mistake.

As he closed his eyes, his mind was filled with the image of strong, well toned arms and hands holding him down sent heat flooding to both his dick and his face. His eyes flashed open with shock. And to his horror, he realized that he recognized the glasses Rose was wearing.

They were the same as the ones Mark wore.

“Fuck,” he said in shock, his eyes going wide.

Now the image of Mark pinning him to the wall of his bedroom was seared into his mind, but his body only grew hotter, desire for that very image pushing him even closer to the edge.

His jeans had fallen down slightly, and she used this to her advantage. Before he could think to stop her, her middle finger slipped beneath the fabric of his underwear, gently pressing into his ass.

His reaction was immediate.

The back of his head slammed against the wall with a force that would leave his head sore later, grabbing a fistful of her hair he came undone in her mouth.

She gagged in shock, pulling back, letting the ropes of cum to splatter on her face and glasses.

Jack instantly released her, horrified.

Rose only laughed, though, taking her glasses off. “Well. If I'd known I'd get that reaction, I would have waited to pull that little trick. Guess I have to wait a bit before round two.”

Jack was shaking as he jerked his pants back up, fumbling to zip and button them. God damn everything…

He gave her the most regretful, apologetic look as he tried to find the words to ask her to leave.

She looked back at him as she got to her feet, worry in her eyes. “Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry if I crossed a line.”

“No, no,” he told her. He winced at how pathetic it sounded. “It's not like that… it's just… I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but I think I'd like you to go.”

He expected her to glare, call him a pig, and storm out.

Instead, she looked curious. “Oh. Alright. Mind if I clean up a bit first? And I'll have to call a cab…”

“No, of course,” he responded, quickly showing her to the bathroom. He was about to leave to give her privacy to clean herself up, but she stopped him.

“Hey. I know we're not friends or anything, but can I talk to you for a bit?”

“Um, sure.” He leaned against the counter, worried about what she'd want to talk about.

“Is everything alright?”

He covered his face with his hands for a moment, sighing deeply. “I'm really sorry about bringing you here just to kick you out, but I… I can't do this. This sort of thing. I've never done it before.”

“Understandable.” As she finished cleaning her face off with a towel, she went to work cleaning her glasses. “I don't usually do this sort of thing either. And not to sound like I was feeling sorry for you, but you looked like you really needed company. You looked sort of nervous, and really lonely.”

“I guess I am,” he admitted.

She flashed him a sympathetic smile. “But you're not just lonely. You're missing someone, aren't you?”

“What? Wh-”

“You called me Mark.”

Jack's cheeks were flaming as he turned away. “Shit.”

“I think I understand.”

He turned back quickly, angrily. “No, you don't! I'm not like that. I'm not gay!”

She raised her eyebrows. “I never said you were.”

He groaned. “I just… I've been having trouble recently… and I don't know why.”

“Because of Mark?”

“I don't know. I've known him for a while now, and now, all of a fuckin’ sudden…” He had no idea what made him open up to her, but something about her seemed… understanding. Kind. Caring. She genuinely wanted to help, and she was one of the few people who didn't know him well enough to judge him for certain things.

She nodded silently as he spoke, as if taking mental note. When he was done speaking, she told him what was on her mind.

“Don't take this the wrong way, Jack, but it sounds as though you’re in denial of a few things.”

Wait. He hadn't told her his nickname… “Jack?”

“Oh… I saw a couple of your videos.” She blushed.

He groaned loudly again, facepalming.

“But back to what I was saying before, you seem like you're having such a hard time because you're really set in your ways. Think about it like this, okay? A guy’s parents raise him telling him that, say, pizza is terrible. It's disgusting and you should never eat it because no one likes it. But one day he accidentally tries some and he likes it.”

This was a weird metaphor.

“Bear with me here,” she insisted. “So, he likes the pizza, but he was raised to believe it was bad. So he tells himself that he hates it. But he craves it because pizza is actually really good shit. And he hates himself for craving it. Does that make sense?”

“This isn't like that,” he complained. “I'm not like that. Why would it happen _now?”_

She shrugged. “Maybe because it's more than one thing you're trying to deny.”

He blinked. “What.”

“C'mon. No beta guy leaks like that when he's excited.”

His eyes widened. How did she…

Oh. _Oh._ The moment her finger slipped into his ass she'd known. Fuck, had he forgotten to take his suppressants earlier? How many people could smell him? How many people knew now?

“If it makes you feel better… you're not the only one trying to hide it.”

He looked at her, stunned. What did she mean by that?

“I'm an omega too,” she admitted quietly. “I take suppressants every day.”

A million questions flooded his mind. A few flooded out before he could stop them. “Why? You're a-”

“Girl?” She interrupted. “That's right. So what the hell is my excuse for not having children by now?”

_Oh._

To be perfectly honest, Jack had never really considered what it was like for others who didn't want to fit the stereotype. Female omegas who didn't want children, alphas who didn't want to sire children or have submissive partners...

“Why did you come home with me?” He asked.

“Because you didn't know,” she pointed out. “You weren't looking to knock me up. You were looking for the same thing I was. Company for the evening.”

“And it wasn't because you know who I was?” He asked, somewhat suspicious.

“Seriously? What good would that do me? Brag to my friends? They don't watch you and would've called me stupid. I'm not about to go around telling everyone what happened, because honestly, I think you're a sweet guy and I don't want to be known as some sort of viral internet slut.”

Well. That made him feel a little better.

“Listen, I'll go, and I won't say anything about _anything._ But let me give you some advice. You can't hide from something that scares you, no matter what it is or the type of fear. It'll only scare you more when you're forced to face it. And I'm gonna leave my number for you, in case you need someone to talk to.”

She took out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse, writing down her number and leaving it on the counter for him.

“Goodbye, Jack.”

He watched her walk out the door.

And with perfect fucking timing, at that moment, his phone buzzed.

He didn't even need to check the name to know who it was.

Mark was calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Rose wasn't a fully fleshed out character. She was just meant to be there for maybe a couple minutes, then be gone. But as I wrote this chapter I realized that I wanted there to be a voice of understanding and reason for Jack, someone who understood somewhat what he was going through. And who knows? Maybe she'll make another appearance in the future.  
> FUN VERSE FACT: Female omegas can breed with a male from any of the three groups (alpha females as well), but male omegas can only breed with alpha males.


	4. Growing Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is forced to face his fears head on to try to understand his situation more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack has his green hair and Mark has his blue hair. Not for timeline reasons (because I've completely fucked up any kind of timeline and everyone should ignore the timeline if they read this) but because I just think those cuties look good with those colors. If you don't like it you can just pretend they have the hair you prefer. Or just hate me for writing them this way. Either way.

“Jack!” Mark greeted the moment Jack’s face appeared on his screen. “Hey, buddy!”

Jack’s cheeks were red, his eyes averted. “Hey.”

“What’s up? I haven’t talked to you in a bit. Busy?”

“Not really,” Jack sighed. “I just… haven’t been feelin’ like myself.”

“You sick?” Mark’s brows drew together. “You do look a little red in the face... If you get worse, maybe you shouldn’t visit. I don’t want you to be miserable the entire time you’re here…”

Even with how upset he’d become, Jack didn’t really want to skip his trip. It’d taken a while for them to find a place in their schedules to hang out. 

“Talk to me, Jack,” Mark encouraged. “What’s been going on?”

He thought back to what Rose had told him. 

_ You can’t hide from something that scares you. _

“I’m fine,” Jack started to say.

“Wait… are those… Jack, are those _hickeys?”_

Jack covered his neck with his hand, flushing brighter. “No!”

_"Suuuure_ they're not. You started seeing someone? Is that why you didn’t want to talk? Busy with a girl?” Mark was smiling, but it was clear that he was kind of disappointed that Jack had decided to remain silent about these things, ignoring him altogether rather than sharing.

“No,” Jack said firmly. “It’s not that. I did see someone today, but… I really haven’t been feeling well.”

It wasn’t totally a lie. And he didn’t want Mark to feel as though Jack was tired of talking to him.

“I didn’t know you were in a relationship.”

“I’m not,” Jack said flatly, embarrassed. He hated lying, and even if he did lie, it’d be like saying he kept things like this away from someone who was supposed to be a close friend. 

“...” Mark frowned slightly, tilting his head. “Huh. You… oh.”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah.”

“Well, I hope I didn’t interrupt.”

“You didn’t. She just left.”

“Oh. Cool.”

The two sat in awkward silence for a bit.

Jack knew he wanted to talk to Mark at least a little about what was on his mind. Not everything, of course; he wasn’t about to share all the gorey details.

_ Hey Mark, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. So much so that I’ve come twice while thinking about you. Including the time with the girl I brought home tonight.  _

_ Yeah. That’d go great.  _

“Mark?"

“Yeah? What’s up, man?” 

“You’re a beta, right?”

Mark paused, his guard clearly going up. “Um. Sure. Why?”

“Do you have any family members that… aren’t?” Jack inwardly cringed at the way he’d started this.

“Well, yeah. My mom’s an omega, my brother’s an alpha,” Mark listed, running his fingers through his blue hair.

“Oh,” Jack paused, not knowing how to continue.

“Why do you ask?”

Fuck. He wasn’t prepared for this. “Um…”

“Is it because of that girl? She one of the 45 percent?”

“Yeah. She wasn’t a beta.” 

As 55 percent of the world was beta, the other 45 were alpha and omega. 

“Did it bother you or something? Was she alpha and you weren’t into it?” Mark cocked his head to the side, brows lowering slightly. 

“No, and no. She was the one who wasn’t into it. She didn’t want to be omega,” he explained.

“Oh.”

“It got me thinking.” Jack could use this, he decided. “Are there a lot of people that hide what they are, or wish they weren’t what they are? How bad are the instincts? How do they work?”

Mark nodded. “I completely get it. You know, I used to talk to my brother about this. He told me that there are people who go against their ‘nature’, if you want to call it that. I’ve had some friends who were gay alphas who dated betas, and they said they were still attracted to any omega guys they met.”

“What about omega girls?” Jack held his breath.

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Mark shrugged. “I could ask, but they never said anything about the lady omegas.”

_ Well, shit.  _

“Something bothering you, man?” Mark asked. “Talk to me.”

“No… no. I’m just tired.”

“Alright. Just to make sure, you’re feeling well enough to visit still, yeah?” Mark sat down on his bed. 

“...” Jack thought for a moment. But in the end, he would never end a such a good friendship over attraction, if that’s what this even was. “Of course, Mark. I’m fine, and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Mark beamed, sweet, warm, and real. “I can’t wait to see you again, Jack.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile back. The bastard’s smile and laugh were too infectious. “Me too.”

As they said goodbye and Mark promised to call the following day, Jack got the feeling he was completely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. They get my creative juices going.
> 
> Next chapter, Jack flies to America.  
> FUN VERSE FACT: While omega males make up only 5% of the male population, female omegas are less rare at 35% of females.


	5. Jet-lag and Nosy Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack travels to America to see Mark. I'm super clever with the name of this chapter, I know. Rose makes a reappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep Rose. She helps act as a voice of guidance. Also, I think Jack could use a sassy American lady friend. She's just fun to write.

Time flew. It was time to go before Jack knew it... and before Jack was really mentally ready.

As he packed the last of what he needed for his trip, his phone buzzed with a Skype call. What the fuck… it was about 2 AM in America, wasn’t it?

He answered, holding up his phone. “Mark? What the fuck? Isn’t it super early?”

Mark looked _dead._ “Yeah,” he croaked. “Probably about… two or three in the morning.”

“Why’re you calling me, then?”

“I just woke up. Excitement.” He flashed a tired smile. “Figured you’d be about to go in to the airport. Wanted to wish you a safe flight.”

“You fuckin’ weirdo.”

“I’m being a kind, considerate person!” He defended.

“If you say so.” Jack sat down, checking his watch. He had a few minutes before he was set to leave. “I'm excited! I haven't seen ya in forever!”

“I know. It sucked. But you'll be here for longer this time!” Mark gave him a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. His phone wobbled a bit, showing one of his naked shoulders. Wait… was Mark shirtless? Damnit. There went his focus. “And I've got loads of things we can do once you get here.”

“Disneyland?” Jack blurted.

“Yes, Disneyland. And there are loads of restaurants I think you should try. And I wanna get you some stuff.”

Jack smiled, feeling warmth flood his chest. Mark was just such a sweet guy. “C’mon. I can buy my own stuff. But you're right. It'll be nice to just hang out.”

“Yay!” Mark whisper-yelled, raising his fist.

“Alright, I'm headin’ out. I'll let ya know when I land.”

“I'll be here!” Mark flashed a playful wink before the two hung up.

If anything, Mark’s call had made him a little more scared about his arrival. This was going to be rough.

He rounded up his luggage and headed out for the airport.

* * *

He was _exhausted_ by the time he landed in LA somewhere around twelve hours later. He hadn't managed to get any sleep on the plane, distracting himself from his nerves by watching movies. He sent a quick text to Mark as soon as he made it outside, wanting to let him know he landed before he got a cab.

_Hey Mark. Just landed. On my way. -J_

Almost instantly, he got a response.

_Look up. -M_

Startled, he looked up and around, searching for a specific blue haired half Korean. His heart pounded as he looked through the throng of people coming and going. That’s what the text meant, right? Mark was here? Already he was sweating from nerves and excitement. 

It was a little crowded, and Mark wasn't the tallest... Just to be cheeky, he sent another text. _Where? You’re too short! -J_

In the distance he heard a familiar voice yell, “Fuck you!”

Jack grinned, and within half a minute, he'd reached Mark with his luggage in tow, and was instantly pulled into a hug.

“It's good to see you,” Mark murmured against his ear so he could hear over the noise of the airport.

It was enough to send pleasant shivers down Jack's spine as he hugged him back, his arms wrapping around Mark's waist. “You, too. Can't believe you're here!”

“Well, I couldn't very well let you take some expensive cab when I have a perfectly good car, could I?” Mark pulled back, throwing an arm around Jack's shoulders.

“Right.” Jack rolled his eyes, letting Mark help him with his luggage. “Thank you. Really. For all of this.”

“It was the least I could do.” Mark's eyes glinted with joyful mischief, and the two set off for the car, ready to head home.

* * *

 Though it was about 3 PM in America at that time, Jack was quite terribly jet-lagged. He passed out in the first twenty minutes of the drive, utterly exhausted.

Mark didn't wake him. Not even when they arrived.

Instead of waking him, Mark decided to silently carry Jack's things inside, then return for Jack and carry him in, too.

Jack woke only briefly, vaguely aware that they had arrived as he blearily watched the sky above Mark’s house as he swayed with his walking movements. Mark quietly shushed him when he started to speak.

“Shh. It's alright. Just sleep.”

Jack couldn't argue with that, feeling far too safe and warm to keep his eyes open. He snuggled against Mark’s chest, perfectly content to go back to sleep.

When Mark woke him up a few hours later, it was because dinner was ready.

Jack yawned, sitting up in the unfamiliar bed, a little sore from falling asleep in his normal clothes. Only then did he realize Mark had carried him inside, tucking him in like a child. His cheeks flamed.

“I made you dinner again, boo. Come join us when you’re ready.” Mark said with a wink before leaving him alone to freshen up.

_I made you dinner._

With a groan, Jack ran his fingers through his green hair.

This was going to be harder than he previously thought.

But it could be worse, he admitted to himself as he changed into clothes that were more comfortable and less sweaty from being worn during a nap. He knew he wasn't that good an actor, but he'd gotten good at stretching the truth, lying without really lying. Without these skills, he'd definitely end up fucking up.

As it was, he now only had 50 percent chance of fucking up his relationship with Mark.

He briefly considered texting Rose for help, and decided to just go for it. She was the only one who knew most of the story. Reaching out couldn't hurt, right?

He pulled out his phone, looking up her number. _Hey, Rose. It's Jack. I'm with Mark. Any advice or help would be appreciated. -J_

He tucked his phone into his pocket and squared his shoulders, heading towards the smell of barbecue like he was heading into battle.

Matt and Ryan welcomed him immediately with hugs, smiles, and questions. It was good to see them again; they were looking better. Closer, as well. Neither of them strayed too far from the other for long.

Jack found himself staring at the way their hands often drifted to each other’s. It never ceased to amaze him how a claim could change them like that when his relationships (though they never ended in a claim) were never so serious or deep and meaningful.

As they all sat down for dinner, chatting excitedly, he found himself wondering what it was like to claim.

As an omega, he knew he could only be physically claimed by an alpha. As opposed as he'd always been to the thought, he didn't shy away from it now. Maybe it was Rose, maybe it was the past week of frustration. Whatever the reason, he considered it for the first time.

He imagined what it would be like to get the equivalent of married with someone.

Would it really be all that different?

Would he be close to them, like Matt and Ryan? Or would he be more like Felix and Marzia, more easygoing and playful with the relationship? Felix was one of the few men Jack knew to be brave enough to pursue an alpha female as a beta.

As he chewed his dinner, his phone buzzed with a new message from Rose. He checked it under the table.

_You asking for advice on how to confess to your crush? -R_

Jack’s eye twitched. On second thought, maybe texting her was a bad idea.

His phone buzzed again.

_Maybe try just hanging out with him normally. It’ll help you know whether or not you really like him or if you’re just thirsty for his dick. -R_

His grip on his phone tightened, his face turning beet red. Inwardly, he swore to never text this girl again. Maybe he should just block her number.

**_Buzz, buzz._ **

He was tempted to ignore it, but was far more tempted to know what she'd said. He checked.

_I’m rooting for you, Jack. I promise, worst case scenario wouldn’t be nearly as bad as you’re probably thinking. Don’t worry so much. -R_

“Who’s texting you, man?” Ryan asked after swallowing a bite of food.

Jack's lips pressed together tightly, trying to cover his expression with a tight smile. “Just a nosy f… friend.”

* * *

 Despite what he’d told himself earlier, he didn’t end up blocking Rose’s number. She kept texting him random bits of advice through the evening, and when Jack went back to bed, he texted her back.

_How am I supposed to know if I really like him, or whatever the fuck? -J_

_It’s not rocket science, Jack. How do you know when you like someone normally? You and Mark_ are _normal guys, right? -R_

_I don’t know! I’m pretty sure suddenly having a gay crush on your best friend isn’t fucking normal! Especially considering we’re not gay! -J_

_Jack. Calm down. Maybe you ought to look up gay in the dictionary, because falling in love with a man qualifies as gay as far as I know. -R_

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, too irritated and grumpy from exhaustion to respond so he simply went to bed, hoping his sleep schedule would sort itself out soon so he could start having fun with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really cracking me up. I woke up to one that literally made me snort giggle. You guys are all super nice and supportive and not critical of my crappy writing style ^.^  
> Next chapter, our bois are gonna have fun. :3  
> FUN VERSE FACT: Alphas make up 25% of the population, 35% of males and 15% of females.


	6. What This Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts to understand that the things that can't be controlled shouldn't be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed to write this chapter before I had to go to work. It's not the best.

The first day after Jack landed in America was somewhat better than he thought it would be.

Mark woke him when breakfast was ready. The four of them joked around with Jack as he drooped over his cup of coffee, tired but still having a good time.

Since his sleeping schedule was still kind of fucked, Mark didn't start off with anything to crazy. He took Jack around the city, showing him some of his favorite places to like to hang out and eat, letting Jack choose what he wanted for lunch. After that, they went back to the house to play some good old fashioned Mario kart.

Playing it with these three fuckers was _completely_ unfair, though, because they were all super competitive. The first game was normal enough, but when Matt won with a badass item play with Jack coming in second, Mark and Ryan decided the game wasn't hard enough. They started yelling during the race, pinching and poking each other in the side (which was unfair, Jack was ticklish!), and waving their legs around as much as they could to distract. And after a match that was probably more intense than the game was supposed to be, they all wagered that those who didn't get first place should get thrown into the pool.

It wasn't a terrible punishment because it was hot out, much warmer than Jack was used to. But he’d be damned if he gave them a win.

Four could play that game!

“You're going _down,_ Jack,” Mark rumbled goofily, looking at him over the rim of his glasses as they picked a random track.

“No fuckin’ way. I'm taking you down.”

“Nahhh, nah. I'm taking _you_ down.”

“No, I'm taking _you_ down!”

As their childish argument continued, they realized they were on Rainbow Road.

“Goddammit, why'd you have to pick this one?” Mark complained.

“Yeah, keep whining, Mark,” Ryan responded. “Watch me win.”

The timer was already counting down.

Of course, since Ryan had chosen the _one road_ that was _impossible_ to stay on when multiple other characters are bumping you all over the place, they all ended up falling off a few times.

It may have also been because they were a shoving each other around like a group of unruly children on the couch.

No surprise; no one won that game. Since that wasn't much of a round, they decided to try one more time, this time Mark demanding a different road.

They ended up on DK Mountain, which wasn't so bad, but also not the easiest place to drive while also being distracted by three assholes.

Mark scooted away from Matt and Ryan, who were practically wrestling already, until the side of his body was flush with Jack’s. He was probably thinking Jack wouldn't be as ruthless to him as those two, and it'd give him more opportunity to sabotage one of the better racers.

But Jack wasn't about to let Mark take advantage of his soft spot. He played it cool, even as he blushed for probably the hundredth time that week, clutching his controller. Whatever Mark was trying, he could handle it.

“You look serious, Jack,” Mark teased, speaking in a low, almost sultry voice.

Jack shook his head, refusing to let it get to him. “I am. M’gonna kick yer ass.”

“I don't think so. I _got_ this.”

As the race finished up the first lap, Mark was practically plastered to Jack, giving him jolting shoves when he was close to any edges, tickling his side when he wasn't expecting it…

But thus far, none of them were in first place. They were all currently stuck around 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th. Mark was in the lead out of the four of them, though.

Jack was about to change that.

Mark was very good at defending from pinches and tickles on his side, but he wasn't so defensive on other parts of his body that Jack could reach. As the final lap began, Jack sneakily reached down with one hand and pinched Mark on the ass. Hard.

Mark yelped at the unexpected touch, accidentally driving off the cliff as he turned to retaliate.

“You sneaky little fuck,” Mark accused, using both hands to try to tickle Jack’s ribs.

Jack dropped his controller to defend from the assault, laughing and fighting back as best he could. “Stop! Stop! We're gonna lose, you asshole!”

 _“YES,”_ Ryan exploded, dropping his controller and rising from the couch.

He'd just taken first place.

“Damnit!” Matt huffed, coming in at a close second.

Mark and Jack looked up at them, Mark having Jack pinned to the cushions with one hand around one of Jack's wrists.

The two quickly separated and picked up their controllers, but their fates were sealed.

“Lemme guess, ya did that on purpose, too.”

Mark pursed his lips like a pouty child. “You know what, yes! I did!”

“Wanted to get wet, did ya?” Jack asked playfully.

“Only for you, Jack. Only for you.”

Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes, but inwardly he was sighing at the fact that he could say the same damn thing to him.

The three losers were marched out to the pool, and Ryan pulled out his phone to record their misfortune.

“Can I at least change into swim trunks?” Jack complained, making sure he had no electronics in his pockets.

“Nope.” Mark pushed him in.

Jack caught hold of his sleeve just before he did, so Mark's action sent the both of them toppling into to water.

Matt went in after them, and the three of them scrambled to get back out. With as hot as it was, the water was still shockingly cold and unpleasant when in full clothing.

Ryan pointed the camera at Jack's face as he climbed out, his soaked green bangs falling in his eyes. “You enjoying your trip so far, Jack?”

Jack flashed a grin. “Yeah.”

And it wasn't a lie. He was, admittedly, having a blast.

Mark climbed out after him, groaning like he'd just been punched in the gut. His red t-shirt was clinging to the muscles of his chest and back like a second skin, and Jack had to tear his eyes away before his mind got too carried away thinking about how it would feel to run his hands over it, or slowly peel it away…

It was getting worse.

After he, Mark, and Matt showered and changed into dry clothes, they headed back out to dinner. As it was still a little early, they stopped at a couple stores first at Mark's insistence.

Mark bought a hat that said “WORK BITCH” and a couple shirts (Jack suspected one of them was a gift for him), and they set off to the sushi place for dinner. Halfway through the meal, Mark took off his hat and put it on Jack.

He tried not to focus on the fact that it smelled like him, and somehow, it made him smile and want to pull Mark into a hug.

He didn't.

* * *

 

Once he'd arrived back at Mark's, he found himself sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, dialing Rose’s number.

She answered after a couple rings. “What's up, buttercup?”

“I'm fucked, Rose."

“Huh? In the good way, or-?”

 _The good way?_ Jack groaned. “No! Not in… for fuck's sake… what's wrong with me?”

“Nothing,” Rose assured him. “Why do you think something is wrong with you?”

“I'm a fuckin’ pervert that turns everything my friend does into something sexual.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. No kink-shaming yourself.”

His brows drew together. “What?”

“Okay, remember that pizza metaphor I told you? So, most people hated pizza, right? Let's say it made them sick to even _see_ it rather than just hating it. And say, this guy who likes pizza, feels bad for liking it for that reason. Do you follow?”

“Where are you going with this? You're terrible at metaphors,” he grumbled.

“Liking pizza still isn't a bad thing for him, and feeling bad about it is stupid.”

“Wait, you're saying I'm the guy, and the pizza is Mark?”

“Yup,” she replied. “Sounds to me like your kink is Mark, and you can't stop kink-shaming yourself.”

“But…” he couldn't think of a good argument. “I…”

“You are normal, and telling yourself otherwise is a fucked up thing to do. Got it? People like what they like! I'm sure some of your fans are attracted to you, and even fantasize about you. Are you disgusted? Do you think they should feel guilty they way you feel now?”

He considered it. “... No.”

“So what makes you different? What are you doing that's so bad?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of something to say.

“That's what I thought.” She sounded smug. “Another thing. When you love someone, anything they do can be sexy.”

Jack grumbled, covering his eyes with his hand.

Then she turned serious. “I'm glad you came to me, Jack. If you ever need to talk, call me. I've got your back.”

He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he looked at Mark's hat. “Thanks, Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments. Now I'll never see my Rose the same way again. XP Maybe I should change her name.  
> FUN VERSE FACT: About 80% of omega males are gay.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has admitted his feelings for Mark, but refuses to act on them out of fear. Unfortunately for him, a few truths come out that not everyone is ready for.  
> (I go into a lot more detail of what it's like to go into a heat as an omega in this chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys like Rose. I loved writing her, but I was afraid people would think she was too pushy or out of nowhere. Thank you guys for commenting and leaving me kudos! I honestly never expected anyone to like the story so much :D  
> I'll be adding fun facts to the ends of my notes to give you guys more information on the universe and how it works, so even if you've read a chapter maybe go and check again just so you're more informed. Love you guys <3

_I'm gay for Mark._

It had taken a lot to get him to this point, but here he was. Finally allowing himself to admit something he'd feared for some time.

And though he'd feared it, the admittance did give him some measure of peace. He no longer shamed himself for how he was feeling, even though he still wasn't totally happy about it. He was just… okay now.

Rose’s metaphor, while weird, was at least understandable and helpful in the end.

People couldn't really control their tastes, she'd reasoned. So hating himself for them was pretty stupid.

Ah, Rose. How had he become so dependent on her?

A traitorous part of his brain whispered that it was because she was the only one with the knowledge and the balls to tell him the truth.

Whatever the reason, he and Rose had become surprisingly close. She'd grown on him. And she really had helped him when he needed the guidance.

So. He was gay for Mark. Not necessarily gay in general; hell, he had never been attracted to any other man like this. His entire life he'd had a fondness for women. He'd lost his virginity to a woman.

But that still didn't necessarily mean anything.

For the first time, he wanted a claim. He wanted that bond. And he wanted it with Mark.

He wanted to stay here, in LA.

And there was the main problem. In order to do that… first, he'd have to tell Mark the truth. About everything. Even about being an omega.

And once he'd done that, there was no guarantee that Mark would have any sort of pleasant reaction. Who knows? Maybe Mark would be disgusted.

That was why he was so terrified to say anything.

He glumly admitted to himself during the next day that he was probably never going to admit out loud what he was feeling.

But he did his best to ignore the sadness that caused him by concentrating on having a fun time with Mark. And that wasn't a difficult thing to do.

Mark took everyone over to visit the Grumps, Jack having never had the chance to hang out with then properly before. He got to meet up with Arin, Dan, Suzy, Ross, and the others. After the huge group hug they shared to welcome Jack, they snacked, played a few games (Cards Against Humanity being Jack's favorite), and finished the night off with a good ol’ round of Super Smash Brothers.

Mark got lucky and destroyed them in their makeshift tournament, the tryhard bastard.

After the long evening of fun, Mark, Jack, Matt and Ryan said goodbye, taking a few excess snacks and hugs before heading out. It was a long drive home, after all.

The ride back dragged, and Jack was exhausted and a little tipsy from drinking during the get together. Before he knew it, he had dozed off on Mark's shoulder.

And, god damn it, but when he woke up with Mark’s arm tucked around him, letting Jack's head rest over his chest, Jack couldn't have stopped the surge of joy if his life depended on it. He felt like a giddy little girl, finally noticed by her first love.

Still, wrapped in Mark’s arms, surrounded by his scent… Jack nuzzled his cheek against Mark's shirt, breathing deeply. It made him feel warm. Safe. Wanted.

Wait.

As they pulled back into the house, Jack could tell something was wrong.

His heart was pounding. His skin felt unnaturally hot.

Jack ran into the house as fast as his legs could carry him, straight to his bedroom before the panic could set in. He could feel it as he slammed his door shut.

_No. No. No. No, no, no! Not again!_

_Impossible!_

He punched the wall furiously.

_I'm so fuckin’ dead…_

Instead of following his inner calendar, kicking in about one every other month, his heat had completely reset itself. And it was clear at that moment why.

 _Fuck._ He should have known _something_ would go wrong. This was what he got for letting himself cuddle up with Mark.

What should have been impossible had occurred. And really, the myth about being triggered by the scent of a potential partner was said to only happen with fucking alphas.

Mark had successfully triggered an omega’s heat. Jack's heat.

His suppressants were still sitting uselessly in his bathroom cabinet at home several hours of a flight away. Jack might have brought them, if he hadn't gone into heat  _just before_ the fucking trip.

He was supposed to be safe…

He had only one option now; reach out to someone in the house for help, and pray that they'd be kind enough to go out in the middle of the night to pick up suppressants.

* * *

 This was how Matt found out first about Jack's condition.

He was admittedly to much of a coward to go to Mark, and honestly, out of the two other guys, he felt the most comfortable sharing this information with Matt. He seemed like he'd be the most willing to help.

Jack did his best to explain his reasoning to him as they hid in the bathroom. He told Matt how he hadn't been expecting to go into heat, and didn't want the others to know. He told Matt he was trusting him with this information, and that he had nowhere else to turn.

Matt cocked his head to the side. “What about Mark?”

Jack immediately shook his head. “No! I don't… I don't want him to know.”

“Why not?”

“Because… I don't want him to see me differently.” And that wasn't necessarily a lie; he didn't want to be seen differently. But there was more to it than that.

Matt gave him a suspicious look. “So… you really didn't think this would happen?”

“No, I didn't. I thought it wasn't going to come back until after the trip.”

Matt arched a brow. “Sounds to me like something triggered it.”

Jack paled. “I… no, I don't think-”

Matt cut him off. “I'm not blind. I'll help you, but I want to tell you something first. Do you have any idea how long Mark had wanted to bring you here? How much he wanted to impress you? How badly he wanted to take you around the city with him? If you don't believe me, ask Ryan. Mark lights up like a Christmas tree when he thinks about you. And he thinks about you a _lot.”_

Jack swallowed. “I… don't know what ya mean.”

“I mean, that you two are the same. And I think you'd better start being more honest with each other because you have more in common than either of you think.”

Jack placed his hands on the counter, unable to fully process what was being said. “Just… please, get the suppressants. _Quickly.”_ The arousal and desperation caused by heats got worse over time. He was hyper-aware, and it was driving him mad.

“Alright. I'll try to find a drug store that's open late. Sit tight.”

Matt left the bathroom, and Jack instantly locked the door behind him.

* * *

 He didn't know how long Matt had been gone at that point, but _God,_ it felt like hours.

Every moment that passed increased the heat he was feeling across every inch of his flesh. He was unbearably hot, but at the same time, _craved_ heat like nothing else. He wanted nothing more than to have the warmth of a body between his legs, pressed against his back, wrapping around him...

Sweat slid down his hypersensitive skin as he struggled to think about anything, _anything_ but how much his body was begging for contact. If he thought about it, he'd try to relieve the ache himself. But when omegas in heat tried to masturbate, it only made matters worse. Jack knew, having learned from his first heat.

To ease the heat, he'd been forced to strip off his shirt, and his nipples immediately hardened when hit by the AC. Everything felt so damn  _good._

He let out a tortured groan, hunching over the counter.

A few moments later, someone knocked on the door.

“Jack, you in there?”

Of _course_ it was fucking Mark!

The door was locked, and Mark had probably heard him, so saying nothing would be ridiculous.

He did his best to make his voice sound normal. “Y-yeah, I am.”

“You okay? You've been in there for a while…”

“I'm fine,” he snapped quickly.

Mark paused. “... Can I come in?”

“No!” he panted, praying it would be enough to get Mark away from the bathroom door at least until Matt could come to his rescue. Or even Ryan at this point. He didn't want to tell anyone else about his condition, but anything was better than Mark finding out. “I'm sick! I… don't want ya to get infected!”

“Bullshit,” Mark interjected. “I don't give a flying _fuck_ what you say, you'd better let me in. Something's up. I don't fucking care if you infect me with whatever this is. Just _let me_ _in_. I'm worried about you, Jack!”

Jack almost whimpered at his choice of words. It was clear; Mark wasn't going to take no for an answer. “Alright, gimme a minute…”

He did his best to clean himself up as quickly as possible. Maybe if Mark didn't see any physical evidence of this, he wouldn't know what was happening. He was in some of the worst of the heat then, and since he didn't have his suppressants, there was no way to stop the flood of arousal.

He did his best to mop up his sweat and slick, then pulled his shirt back on. It wasn't perfect, but the untrained eye might not suspect it. It was the best he could do. It had to be enough.

With a final deep breath, he opened the door for Mark.

“Thank you,” Mark sighed, relieved, but looked worried as his eyes wandered around the bathroom before settling on Jack.

That caring, concerned look in Mark's eyes would have made Jack feel at ease… if he hadn't felt his underwear and sleeping shorts slowly being soaked through with slick, reminding him that he was an _inch_ away from blowing his cover. God, this was incredibly dangerous. A beta like Mark wouldn't be able to smell the heat, but anyone could put the pieces together if faced with physical evidence.

As Mark took a deep breath to speak, he suddenly froze.

Jack, flushed and breathing hard, stared at Mark as he slowly drew closer. As he watched, Mark leaned in, just over his neck, and _inhaled._

His reaction was instantaneous. His pupils blew wide, almost completely drowning out the brown, and his breath hissed out between clenched teeth. “Jack,” he growled.

Jack stared, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. “M-Mark?”

_“You're not a beta.”_

_Oh, god. Mark could smell it on him._

But that wasn't the only thing Jack realized at that moment.

Jack recognized Mark's scent now. A scent that made Jack's already achingly hard cock twitch and strain against the fabric of his boxers.

It was the scent of an alpha; raw, delicious, and undeniable. Jack knew now, due to the sharpened sense of smell he'd gained.

Well, _that_ explained a few things.

“Neither are you, it seems,” he accused, breathing slowly through his mouth to try to calm down.

Mark's nostrils flared, expression heated and almost furious. That Jack had hidden this? Or that he now had an in heat omega under his roof? “I’m going to walk out the door, and you'd better lock it behind me.” He wasn't asking. He was commanding, using a tone that left no room for disobedience. “Don't unlock it until you think it's safe.”

“Safe?” Confusion colored Jack’s voice.

Mark pulled away with visible effort, his hands clenched into fists. _“Do it.”_

Jack could feel himself almost obeying.

But he straightened, looking Mark in the eye with a glare. “Why should I? What will happen if I don't?”

“Jack, don't be an asshole,” Mark snapped back.

“Oh, _I'm_ being an asshole? ” Jack suddenly exploded, throwing up his hands. “It’s not _safe_? Does it disgust you? You can't stand to be near me when you know what I am? Guess I'll pack my shit up now, and get the fuck out.”

 _“What? No!_ Damnit, Jack! I don't want you to _leave_ because-”

“I don't want to hear it,” he said bitterly, shaking his head. “If you're worried I'm trying to claim you, I'm fuckin’ not. I'm just as disgusted as you. I want nothing to do with this, and I want nothing to do with _you._ ”

The two stared at each other for a few endless moments. Mark no longer looked angry, instead, he looked shocked. Jack's fists tightened.

Looking back, Jack couldn't remember who moved first.

But somehow, within the next few seconds, Jack's back slammed into the bathroom door. Mark's strong hands shoved underneath his t-shirt, Jack's fingers fisting in Mark's hair as their open mouths met in the most hungry, desperate kiss Jack had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, cliffhanger. I know, I'm terrible. I do this because I don't have the time to write more yet because I have jury duty this week (nuuuuuuuuu) but I didn't want to give you guys nothing. FIRST KISS, DONE. 
> 
> Comment and maybe you'll get more than a kiss in the next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Jk, we all know there'll be more than kisses because I'm a thirsty Septiplier fangirl.
> 
> FUN VERSE FACT: When an omega goes into heat, the smell of it can trigger an alpha into the same sort of frenzied need to mate unless the alpha isn't sexually interested in the omega.


	8. The Heat of the Moment*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension explodes, and there are consequences.  
> EXPLICIT.

Jack had never had the desire to touch a man’s body in a sexual way.

It was just one of those things that originally, he didn't see changing. Like his love of pizza and heavy metal. Some things just weren't meant to change.

As Jack practically ripped Mark’s pants open, his teeth against his neck, he knew that this wasn't one of them.

It wasn't a simple want at this point, either. Though he hadn't had many partners, Jack had known he'd always been a very giving lover. Maybe it was the omega part of him, but he got off on getting his partner off. Hearing and seeing them enjoy themselves never failed to get him harder than steel. So for him, wanting Mark meant wanting to touch him, to learn his body… and elicit noises from that gorgeous voice.

Because fuck, Mark had a voice _made_ for this.

The fact that Mark would probably reward him by fucking him six ways from Sunday was just a bonus.

Jack's fingers and palm slid down the smooth, toned skin of Mark’s stomach, dragging them down beneath the waistband of his boxers until his fingers could wrap around his shaft. It was a little weird for him for a brief moment, but they were both so tightly wound and desperate for release that Jack stopped caring.

Especially since the moment his fingers brushed his cock, taking firm hold, Mark let out a groan, slamming one hand against the door to give Jack control for a bit.

Fuck him if that wasn't _completely_ hot.

Mark’s manhood wasn't as massive as Jack had been dreading, but was by no means average. A little longer and slightly thicker than his own, but he wasn't about to complain about that.

Not when every touch had the alpha over him panting and rolling his hips into him.

Normally Jack hated the flood of wetness that came with the heat, but at that moment, almost everything was a jolt of pleasure down his spine, even the feeling of his excitement dripping down to his balls. And to hell with it, he was ready to feel Mark inside him.

There was probably no one else in the world right then that he'd trust more to top him.

Mark's free hand, that had previously wandering down Jack's back, into his underwear to cup and play with Jack’s soaked behind.

“You're… so wet,” Mark moaned, one of his fingers easily slipping partially inside Jack's tight hole. “Is this because of me?” At the last few words, his voice lowered, clearly finding pleasure in the mere thought.

“Egotistical bastard,” Jack teased, twisted his hand slightly, earning a gasp from Mark. “... Yes.”

Mark threw back his head, giving Jack more access to leave love bites all over his exposed throat as Jack’s hand pumped his cock. “Fuck… _Jack_ …”

That voice, low and desire-wrecked, made Jack want nothing more in that moment than to tear off his shorts and underwear, spread his legs, and let Mark take him.

Mark slid another finger into him, gently working him open. Jack felt his face flush as his body reacted, instantly soaking both digits.

Grabbing onto a handful of blue hair, Jack pulled Mark into another rough, bruising kiss. _Fuck the foreplay,_ Jack thought. _I need it_ **_now._ **

Mark, as if reading his mind, withdrew his fingers to help Jack strip off the rest of his clothes, dropping them into a pile on the floor. Then he seized one of Jack's thighs, hoisting it onto his hip as if about to lift him and fuck him against the door. But instead of doing that, Mark used Jack's halfway open state to plunge his fingers that much deeper inside him, causing Jack to yelp and cling to his shoulders for support.

He clenched around Mark’s fingers, his hips stuttering in shock as intense pleasure sparked through his entire body.

Another interesting first.

While Mark’s fingers were fucking amazing, his body craved _more._ It knew on a primal level that there were greater pleasures Mark could give him. He wanted something thicker, hotter...

“Mark,” he cried out hoarsely. _“Please… Please!”_

Mark was beyond words at this point, completely single-minded in his effort to drive Jack absolutely insane, his fingers curling. Jack jerked in Mark’s arms, whimpering desperately. The knot of arousal in his stomach was winding impossibly tight, and knowing his luck, at any moment he was going to spill himself all over Mark’s chest without a finger on his cock.

“Mark, if you don’t stop-”

The knock on the door startled them both so badly they very nearly yelled.

With horrified slowness, Jack realized what had happened.

Matt had returned.

Both of them froze, not daring to move. Neither of them wanted to, the heat between them still roaring in the back of their minds, demanding their attention.

Jack studied Mark’s face, worried, and watched as his expression changed from one of mindless, shameless desire to one of shame and regret.

_No, no, no…_

He felt an overwhelming sense of loss as Mark’s fingers pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty.

He wouldn’t look at him as he re-buttoned his jeans.

“Check the door,” Mark whispered, still turned away.

Pressing his lips firmly together to keep them from trembling, he pulled on his shirt and shorts, cracking open the door.

To his surprise, however, Matt wasn’t there. Instead, there was a Walgreens bag.

His suppressants.

But it wasn’t just that, he noted as he picked up the bag and pulled it into the bathroom, closing the door again. Emptying the contents onto the counter, not only were there the suppressants, but a box of alpha condoms fell out.

…

On the back of the receipt, Matt had written a note: _Decision time, boys. Just don’t get Jack pregnant._

Despite the untimely interruption, Jack was suddenly very grateful that Matt had stopped them when he did. Fucking during a heat without protection was almost a sure ticket to pregnancy, especially with the increased virility of alphas.

Jack could not afford to get pregnant. There'd be no way to keep that from the fans and the media, and it would start a huge controversy involving both him and Mark hiding their statuses and their relationship from everyone.

He turned to Mark, and Mark was looking at the items on the counter with surprise.

“Oh.” Mark looked genuinely embarrassed, likely having forgotten that they lacked protection.

Matt was right. They needed to talk about this, and they needed to have level heads when they did.

He unboxed the suppressants and took two with cold water straight from the faucet.

“Oh,” Mark said again, bitterly. “I see. I get it.”

But before Jack could turn back to Mark, he was already storming out the bathroom door, and Jack couldn’t follow because he wasn’t dressed.

By the time he’d cleaned up and ran after him, Mark was locked in his room, the light off within. Asleep? Not likely, but clearly wanting to be alone.

Jack could feel the sting of tears as he glumly returned to his room, reaching for his phone.

If Mark refused to speak to him, he needed a friend.

As always, she picked up after only a couple rings, her voice rough with sleep. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

“Rose, I need your help…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you guys probably thought the angst was over and done with! -cue evil cackling-  
> Seriously, I'm sorry about the ending of this chapter, but I did need to get these boys condoms before Jack ended up with a bit of a problem.  
> Also, I'm a sucker for angst and cock-blocking my characters.  
> FUN VERSE FACT: A claim/bond is administered by an alpha or omega biting a willing partner's scent glands (located in the neck). Afterwards, their scent ceases being attractive to anyone other than their bondmate until the claim is broken through anger or emotional trauma caused by their partner.


	9. Decision*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reaches out to fix the mistake he made, and gets a bit of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another daily update. Since I felt bad about blue balling the boys yesterday, I'll go easy on them this chapter.

“You’re actually an idiot.”

_ “I fuckin’ know.” _

The following morning, Jack got away with hiding away in his room, seeing as Mark was doing the same thing. He’d spent last night explaining what had happened in the bathroom to Rose, and after promising to call in the morning, she’d hung up to get some sleep.

Jack wasn’t so lucky. He was too anxious to sleep.

Too anxious and in his own head.

In his mind, it was completely his fault that they’d ended up at this point. He felt as if he’d killed his friendship. And now, either Mark was angry, or he was disgusted.

And for that, he felt disgusting.

He could do nothing but think about what he could or should have done differently. He’d only wanted to make things easier…

It was a very long night.

Rose, true to her word, had called him in the morning, and Jack explained that Mark had refused to emerge from his room.

“You didn’t think to maybe explain to him why you were taking the suppressants rather than slapping a condom on him and riding him like a stallion?”

“I thought he understood that we needed to slow down a frickin’ minute and talk about it without being dying to fuck each other!”

“Maybe he thought you didn’t want to fuck him!”

Jack threw up his free hand as if Rose could see him. “Why the fuck would he think that? I was… he had me…” He blushed hotly at the memory, trailing off.

“What did you say before you two stuck your tongues down each others’ throats?”

Jack thought for a moment, then he remembered. Shit. “I… he told me to lock myself in the bathroom, so I told him I didn’t want to claim him anyway…”

He heard a loud, exaggerated groan.  _ “Jack!” _

“I know, I know! I’m a fuckin’ moron!” He buried his face in his hands. “Just… what if  _ he  _ was just caught up in the moment? What if he doesn’t really have any sort of thing for me, and just thought I smelled fuckable? What if-”

“Whoa, whoa,  _ whoa.” _ Rose cut him off. “Don’t torture yourself with ‘what if’s when you can just go ask the man!”

“He doesn’t want to talk to me,” Jack reminded her. “I can’t just go break his door down-”

“Why not?”

Jack spluttered. “Wh- because I’m not going to go breaking shit in Mark’s house just because I want to talk to him!”

“He can’t hide in there forever,” she pointed out. “Grow some balls and knock on his door, ask to talk to him, or hide outside his door until he has to come out to use the bathroom. I swear to god, Jack… can you not function without me?”

Jack could admit that when he was feeling lost, he’d reach out rather than try to figure it out on his own. Most of the time he’d talk to one of his family members, but in this instance, he’d rather be stabbed in the eye with a rusty fork than tell anyone other than Rose about his recent sexcapade with Markiplier. Rose was pushy and hard-headed enough to put up with him and his sexual insecurity.

Without her, he’d definitely be in a shitload of trouble.

“I’ll try,” he promised.

* * *

So he did.

He hid outside Mark’s door, making as little noise as possible, waiting to STRIKE.

‘Strike’ meaning speaking to him before he could run away.

He sat beside the door for a few minutes, playing games on his phone, until Mark’s door slowly swung open and a very tired looking Markiplier in pajamas stepped out, dark circles under his eyes. He wasn’t wearing his glasses.

He looked like he’d just woken up. And when Jack rose to his feet and cleared his throat, getting Mark to turn to face him, he noticed Mark’s eyes were bloodshot.

Definitely a nearly sleepless night.

Mark’s expression was cold and unimpressed. “I don’t have the energy for this.”

Jack squared his shoulders. “We need’ta talk about this.”

“Do we?” Mark crossed his arms.

“We do. We’re friends, Mark. Let’s talk about it. I think we don’t understand each other, and I’d hate to fuck up our relationship over something like that.”

Mark looked like he might refuse, but after a moment he caved. “Fine. Wait in my room… I’ll be back in a sec.”

Jack let himself into Mark’s room while Mark used the bathroom, standing awkwardly in the corner, not wanting to touch anything in case he broke something.

He had a bad habit of breaking things recently.

Now that the moment had come, he had the feeling he was going to fuck this up.

He had a general idea of what he wanted to get across, but at the same time, all he knew was that they weren’t on the same page. It would have been so much easier if he knew what exact page Mark was on… then he wouldn’t have to guess about what he needed to explain.

He didn’t have much time to think it over or panic, because Mark quickly came back.

“Alright. Talk to me.”

Mark didn’t sound the least bit enthusiastic or happy, and it caused nerves to build up in Jack’s chest, but he did his best to ignore them.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything,” Jack said slowly, thinking this was the best way to start. “I just… I’m sorry everything moved so fast and we didn’t stop to think or talk about it. I thought you’d wait for me to explain; no excuse, but that’s what I thought.”

Mark sighed deeply, sadly. While Jack was relieved that he wasn’t irritated and angry, this wasn’t ideal. “You don’t need to explain it to me, Jack. I stepped over a line, and you redrew it for me.”

“That’s the thing,” Jack disagreed. “It was me who pushed it. If I hadn’t gone into… if I hadn’t gone into heat, you wouldn’t have reacted that way. It was my fault.”

Mark scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know if that makes me feel any better.”

“I don’t know if it should,” Jack groaned, wiping a hand over his eyes. “Look, Mark… we were out of control. If Matt hadn’t stopped us… certain things might have happened. And that scared me. I didn’t want to have the possibility in my mind that maybe you didn’t really want to be doing those things with me, and only did them because of my heat. I wanted to talk it out while we were both level-headed, so I could explain clearly before we jumped into the deep end. You deserved better than that. I’m sorry.”

Mark’s head dropped slightly. “I…” He swallowed. “I’m sorry I stormed off like that. It was unfair, but I was angry, and I don’t think you could have reasoned with me. I’m such a fucking knothead.”

_ Oh. _

_ Mark's refusal to share his alpha status… was it for the same reasons Jack had hidden his own? _

“Mark… don't talk like that. It's not so bad; we're talking now. We're both calm. We can talk this over, alright?” Jack took a deep breath. “I'm gonna do my best t’be honest with you… I wasn't just caught up in the heat of the moment last night. It took me awhile, but I finally understand that I… I really like you. And if we were to go that far, I want to be sure it's _ real.  _ I'd rather never do any of that and remain friends than have a one-time thing and grow distant.”

Mark was watching him with a mix of fascination, confusion, and indecision.

“I'll give you time… if you don't want to risk it, I'll take the suppressants until it's time for me to go back home. It'll be your choice.”

“Jack,” Mark started, gathering his thoughts. “I feel… protective and possessive of you. I have since we first. You’re just… small and adorable and I want to keep hold of you. I don't feel like that's the kind of relationship either of us wants to have. I don't want anyone to feel trapped with me. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, especially live with. I don't want to feel like I  _ own  _ you… does that make sense?”

Jack flashed a grin, trying to cheer him up. “I'm willing to try. I think you're worth it.”

Mark covered his eyes with one hand, his breath shaking.

“Let me know when you've thought about it enough,” Jack told him gently. “If you want to try… we still have those condoms.”

That at least got a small chuckle out of Mark, and the two shared a brief hug before Jack left the room.

* * *

He had a few hours before his suppressants would wear off; he wanted to wait and see if Mark wanted him, and if he did, Jack wanted to be ready.

Matt and Ryan were nice enough to take him out into the city again, taking him to one of the closest malls so he could look around for something to bring back with him to Ireland.

It took Jack's mind off the uneasiness he was feeling about how it'd been a few hours since he'd left Mark alone in his room.

Fuck, he had no idea how long these sorts of decisions were supposed to take. How long until he should be worried?

So much for the mall distracting him.

He adjusted his hood and sunglasses, still a little uneasy about being noticed in public, when his phone buzzed.

_ Jack. -M _

Shit. This was it. Jack scrambled to respond. 

_ Yeah? -J _

_ Where are you? -M _

_ At the mall with Matt and Ryan. Why? -J _

_ Come home. I need to talk to you. -M _

Jack blinked, quickly typing.  _ Can it wait? I don't think they're ready to go yet. -J _

_ It absolutely can't wait. Get your skinny Irish ass back here, or else. -M _

Jack grinned at his phone, glad to be joking around with him again. The 'or else’ intrigued him, so he responded with:  _ What're you gonna do? _

It took a minute or so for Mark to respond, and this time, it wasn't a text message. It was a recorded message.

Feeling more nervous by the second, he pressed play, putting the phone to his ear.

_ “Jack. Come home. Please…” _

Color flooded Jack's face as Mark moaned, it suddenly being clear exactly what Mark was doing as he waited for Jack to return.

Jack could only guess this meant Mark wanted him. Really wanted him.

He didn't have a chance to feel good about it though, as he was too busy being distracted by the sinful noises Mark was making…

_ “Oh god… Jack… Come home. Fuck…” _

**Holy fucking sweet blistering hell…**

_ “It’s an emergency,”  _ he said playfully, chuckling.  _ “You can't say I didn't warn you.” _

Mark's breath hitched, and oh holy  _ fuck _ , Jack had to bite down on his palm to keep from making a sound.

_ Mark, you asshole! I'm in public! -J _

In public with one of the worst erections he's ever had. He paused the audio and ran to the bathroom. He briefly considered just deleting it, but his curiosity (and masochism, apparently) kicked in. He had to hear the rest of it.

Damn it! Why did he have to have such a weakness for Mark's voice?

He pressed play, and Mark’s moans continued where they'd left off.

As he listened, his cheeks getting redder by the second, his phone buzzed with a new message from Mark.

_ On second thought, it's cool. I can wait. Take your time. -M _

_ FUCK YOU -J _

_ What? The crisis was averted for now. It's fine. -M _

That cheeky bastard!

The audio recording Mark gave him continued, Mark begged and pleaded for Jack to return, groaning and gasping. Jack could hear the slick, slapping motions of what Mark’s hands were doing...

His toes curled, digging into the bottoms of his shoes as he fought not to make a sound.

Mark's breathing sped up, and Jack knew he was close. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why did he have to do this now and why was he still listening he should stop oh god he should really stop but it was too late-

Mark cried out, the wet noises speeding up before ending. Mark was breathing hard, grunting in the aftershocks of his climax.

_ “It's fine. Just come back when you get the chance.” _

The recording ended there.

Jack was suddenly very certain that he'd never been harder in his  _ life. _

_ YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, MARK! -J _

_ You're welcome ;) -M _

The final message Mark sent him was a picture. Jack was expecting something lewd from the bastard, but it was just a picture of the bathroom trash can. He looked closer.

There, in the trash, were his suppressants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. I'm evil.  
> But this time, the boys will finally get laid. Yay!


	10. Dinner*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack exacts a little revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, we're in the home stretch! I'm so close to being done with this bad boy. To be honest, I'm not super happy with this chapter, but I couldn't think of a better way to go about it. 
> 
> As you guys can probably tell, I leave * beside the names of the chapters that have NSFW stuff in them. It's helpful to me to keep track of them.

The wait for Ryan and Matt to get done was  _ torture. _

He couldn't tell given them a good reason for why he wanted to go back so quickly, so he could only tell them he wanted to get back, as soon as they were done.

They didn't take too much longer, but it was still pure torture.

Being alone with his thoughts was the last thing he wanted to be, so… for the ten thousandth time that week, he texted Rose.

_ Hey. -J _

It took her a minute, but she responded.

_ Heya! Did you do it? -R _

_ Yes. -J _

She sent him a cheering emoji.  _ Attaboy! What did he say? -R _

_ I told him he was free to think about it, and he just sent me a picture of throwing away my suppressants. -J _

He decided not to tell her about the damnable tease of a recorded message Mark sent him.

Rose sent him a tongue out emoji, an eggplant emoji, and a 100% emoji.

God, he frickin' loved her.

_ Proud of you, Jack! -R _

His phone buzzed with another message. This time, it was from Mark.

_ What should we do for dinner tonight? -M _

Jack could feel his eye twitch.  _ Mark, I swear to God -J _

_ I could always make dinner. Of course, that might take longer. You don't mind, do you? -M _

_ MARK, IF YOU MAKE ME WAIT -J _

_ That hungry? Well, I already started dinner prep. I'm thinking chicken and dumplings. -M _

Jack wasn't hungry. He was fucking  _ thirsty.  _ And it was this asshole’s fault!

Thinking about it, he realized that Mark’s chicken and dumplings took a day off preparation before he made it for dinner. The sonofabitch was blatantly teasing him; he knew full well he'd planned this.

_ I'll get you for this, Mark. -J _

_ For making dinner? -M _

_ For being a bloody tease! -J _

Mark didn't reply. Probably having already gotten started on dinner.

Bastard.

Matt and Ryan finished up and they brought their things back to the car. Jack was irritated at both Mark and how long it took them to get back, though he knew Mark was busy making dinner.

He’d been secretly hoping Matt and Ryan would go out for dinner and give him and Mark time to…

Ugh. No point thinking about it. He was still achingly hard, no need to add fuel to that fire.

Mark was a dickbag. And Jack was going to get him back for it. One way or another.

* * *

 

When Jack entered the kitchen, Mark was merrily shuffling about in his black tank top and silver gym shorts, preparing his chicken and dumplings.

Mark looked up with a grin. “Hey, Jack. Can I help you?”

Jack played it cool, leaning against the counter. “I'm good,” he said smoothly. “Just figured I'd watch you cook, since I didn't have anything better to do. If ya don't mind.”

Mark shook his head. “Nope, it's cool. You excited for my hot steamy dumps? I hope you don't mind garlic.”

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled, crossing his arms. Outwardly, friendly. But inwardly? He waited for an opportunity.

Mark fiddled with his phone for a bit, picking a playlist from it before it started playing over the speakers.

Jack was admittedly too distracted by Mark to focus on what he was doing with the dumplings. He was focusing too hard on taking him by surprise.

Maybe he'd ask Mark to teach him how to make chicken and dumplings later.

But Jack waited, chatting with Mark normally so he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Then he saw his chance.

As Mark finished putting a few things into one of his large pots, turning from the stove to the counter, Jack was already in position at his back.

Before Mark could make another move, the Irishman had wrapped his arms around Mark's middle. It was an innocent enough touch… for now.

Mark flinched slightly in surprise, but didn't push Jack away. “Oh. Hi.”

Jack peeked over his shoulder. “Don't mind me. I just wanted a closer look.”

In his head he was marveling at how sneaky he'd become. Maybe Mark was just rubbing off on him.

Speaking of rubbing off…

Mark slowly relaxed, going back to what he was doing. Sufficiently distracted with the dumplings, Jack's hands slid under Mark's shirt, one hand sliding up his chest while the other crept under his shorts.

Mark sighed. “I really shouldn't have fallen for this…”

Jack didn't answer, laying a kiss over the back of his neck, teasing his nipple with one hand. Mark stiffened. In more ways than one.

“Jack, the dinner-”

“I'm not stopping you from making it,” Jack pointed out, unable to keep from smiling smugly against Mark's back. “Just think of this as payback for sending me that message while I was in a fuckin’ public place, ya asshat.”

“It wasn't that ba- _ fuck… _ ” Mark hissed as Jack's nails gently ran over his chest. He knew Mark had sensitive nips; Mark had never been shy about talking about his body.

Looked like he hadn't lied.

“Sure it wasn't. Neither is this. If it was fine for me to be in public and hear  _ that, _ you can make dinner while I do  _ this.” _ His chest against Mark's back, he took firm hold of Mark’s erection for the second time. Mark's breath immediately sped up, his fists tightening on the counter.

A swipe of Jack's thumb over the sensitive slit had Mark’s hips jerking.

“Jack, just wait… just a few more minutes and I promise I'll be done for a bit. I can't -  _ dammit  _ \- I can't think -  _ please…” _

“Give it but you can't take it?” Jack teased, thoroughly enjoying having Markiplier at his mercy.

“Jack, stop. I need to finish dinner. Please-”

“Then  _ finish,  _ Mark.”

Mark released the rolling pin to grip the wrist that was dipping into his shorts. Not stopping it's movement, just holding on as Jack pumped him mercilessly. “Jack,” Mark panted, his head lolling back against Jack's shoulder. His throat was on display, and for a brief second Jack considered biting him at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Hard.

Hard enough to claim.

Omegas didn't often be the ones to claim their partner, especially in an alpha/omega relationship.

He wondered how Mark would feel about it.

Pushing the thought aside, he focused on getting Mark as close to the edge as possible. Not to make him cum; he wasn't about to reward Mark for being a huge tease. He wanted Mark to understand how frustrating it was to be left alone like that; hard, wanting, but unable to do a damn thing about it.

“You'll need to - oh  _ fuck -  _ you gotta  hurry,” Mark grunted, now completely ignoring the dumplings before him, his hips bucking into Jack's fist.

The noises Mark was making made Jack's erection return with a mighty vengeance, but he ignored it and Mark's words. No. They were doing it  _ his _ way.

After his suppressants wore off… now that was a different story.

For now, though, he was in control.

But, good god, did having the power for once turn him on. He made a mental note to try it again later, especially since Mark didn't seem opposed.

_ “Jack!”  _ Mark whined, his free hand clutching Jack's shirt.

At that, Jack abruptly stopped, withdrew from Mark, then went over to the sink to wash up for dinner as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

_ “No!" _  Though Mark was clearly unhappy, he was laughing quietly, turning his ' _no_ ' into more of a ' _no-ho-ho_ '. He hunched over the counter, disappointed.  " _Dammit_ , _  Jack..." _

If Matt and Ryan noticed how overcooked the vegetables were or how red-faced Mark was as he apologized that evening, they didn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet again, I cock block! Damn, what is this? Third time in a row?   
> I wasn't expecting to do it again but this seemed like a good place to stop.  
> I PROMISE, NO MORE COCK BLOCKING. FOR REALZIES THIS TIME.  
> MAYBE.  
> FUN VERSE FACT: Only omegas and alphas are capable of staking a claim/bond.


	11. The One Where They Get Laid*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sappy, cheesy, happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, guys. I just got 100 kudos, and I'm so giddy, you guys don't even know. Thank you.  
> I probably won't be writing again until next month, because this month I get to go see Jack on tour! I'm so excited!

Jack felt like he'd spent the past several days waiting.

Granted, for different things, but he'd been waiting nonetheless. And it hadn't made him any more patient.

But for the past two days, he'd be waiting to spend some…  _ time  _ with Mark.

For that reason alone he wanted to follow Mark straight to his bedroom after dinner and let Mark take him. At the same time, he wanted to be ready.

He wanted to shower. He wanted to smell as good as possible at the beginning of the night, because he had a feeling they'd be getting sweaty, and getting sweaty for a while.

He also wanted to be absolutely sure his suppressants had worn off. He didn't really  _ need _ it to have sex with Mark, but he wanted their first time to be… well. As good as it could possibly be.

So he showered, and took some time to get himself hydrated. 

The sun dipped under the horizon, and only then did Jack feel it was finally time. The blood fever picked up, and Jack had only a few minutes to hurry to Mark’s room before the heat returned. 

The moment Jack knocked, Mark’s door jerked open, and there he stood.

Shirtless, eyes dark and predatory and uncovered by his glasses.

But there was no time to dwell on that before Mark had seized him by the shirt and pulled him in, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

 

Looking back, there were a few things Jack wished he could have gone back and redone, either because he regretted them or because he thought he could do it better with the knowledge he had later in life.

Admittedly, some of those things were pieces of his relationship with Mark.

He was a little sad that they had rushed things. Their first kiss had been rough, all passion, all  _ need.  _ It was the same with the first time they'd explored each other's bodies. While that was deliciously hot, part of him regretted things had happened the way they did, and not in a sweeter way.

It wasn't the same when Mark took Jack to bed for that first time.

Despite Mark’s initial roughness when he'd pulled Jack in, he’d been surprisingly gentle as he laid Jack down on his mattress.

“If you ever want to stop…” Mark spoke gently as he dropped his shorts, leaving him standing completely naked above Jack. “You tell me.”

Jack could only stare for several moments, giving only a slight nod of his head. 

It wasn't that Mark was an incredibly beautiful man (though he really was; he was gorgeous by anyone's standards). It was that Mark was the one making himself the vulnerable one. He was baring himself to Jack, both physically and emotionally, silently asking to be accepted.

He took Mark’s hand, pulling Mark down to his level so he could kiss him. 

This time it was slow. Sweet. Almost innocent.

Slightly less innocent when Mark pressed him into the bed, pulling up Jack’s t-shirt to run his hands over his chest. But Jack didn't mind.

Jack had been thinking about this for only a little while…  _ bottoming. _ He knew there were only a few positions they could do while keeping comfortable for his first time.

As he worried about it, Mark divested him of the rest of his clothes, but waiting to touch him, his hands on either side of Jack's head propping him up.

“You’d think I was about to put you through some sort of torture,” Mark teased, commenting on Jack’s expression.

Jack snorted. “This entire day has been nothing but.”

Mark grinned. “Yeah.” He watched Jack a moment more. “Are you afraid?”

“No.” And it wasn't a lie.

“What's up, then?” Mark dropped his mouth down to Jack's neck, kissing and gently nipping.

Jack angled his head back, looking at the ceiling. “I'm just… It might sound stupid, but I don't want to fuck this up. I haven't done this sort of thing before…”

Mark hummed against his skin. “Mm. It's not stupid. I'm just as lost as you are, but I promise to forgive you for your fuck ups if you forgive me for mine.” 

Jack huffed out a laugh. “Alright.”

Mark shifted. “I did… have an idea. Something we could try… it should be comfortable enough.”

“Where do you want me?”

“Lay on your side.”

Jack did as he was told, turning away from Mark onto his side. Mark moved to his back, a hand tracing down Jack's side. 

Jack shivered, ticklish. “Oh.”

Mark's lips ghosted down his shoulder as his hand moved down to Jack's backside. “Relax.” Then his index finger eased inside him.

Unlike last time, Mark was patient. Slow. Cautious. But Jack was glad for it; he wasn't as wet yet as he had been last night, his body still 'warming up’. 

Once his heat was in full swing, it would be a different story. 

Still, it was a pleasant sensation. He was just wet enough for it to not burn. 

The better it felt, the more his heat started to kick in again.

Mark added another finger. Jack's hips arched back, eager, his mouth opening in a gasp. 

He started to sweat, but Mark didn't seem to mind one bit. He buried his nose in the crook of Jack's neck, inhaling his scent, and the feeling of that sent a thrill down Jack's spine.

“Wait,” he panted. “Let me look at you. Just for now.”

Mark pauses his motions, giving Jack enough room to turn in his arms. Jack slung a leg over Mark’s hips, giving Mark the space to continue loosening him up. 

It was a little more intense, looking him in the eyes as his fingers worked in and out of him. And now that they were facing each other, their cocks brushed against each other, eliciting a gasp from both men.

As Mark continued, Jack began rocking his hips. It was only a slight movement, but Mark buried his forehead against Jack's shoulder, the arm under Jack wrapping around his back to hold him a little closer. 

Jack ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, his breath picking up. 

“I… don't think I should claim you,” Mark admitted quietly. “If you walked around with an alpha's claim on your neck, it would only raise questions.”

Jack nodded. That was something he hadn't thought about, but it was true. 

“So… do it.”

Jack’s brows lowered. “What?” 

Mark drew his head back to look Jack in the eye, purposefully and teasingly presenting his throat to him. “I said  _ do it _ . Claim me.”

Jack was suddenly… overwhelmed. He'd never expected Mark (or any other alpha for that matter) to openly offer to wear the mark of their relationship on his neck. But Mark was willing, just to spare Jack from being the one to do it.

_ I really do love him. _

He seized Mark by the chin and tilted his head up, kissing that place where his scent glands were before sinking his teeth into the soft skin there. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to mark.

To claim.

Mark cried out in shocked pleasure, clinging to Jack's hips. God, that sound was gorgeous, and Jack could feel a flood of slick coating Mark's fingers.

Was claiming always so intense? Or was it just because it was Mark?

Either way, Mark added a third finger inside Jack, effectively cutting off the rest of his thought process.

He felt stretched, and the sensation was a little weird and even uncomfortable, but he was slicked up enough that Mark’s gentle touch wasn't painful.

After a few moments, he relaxed.

Well, relaxed as much as he could with his heat back on full blast in his body, reminding him with every breath that there was a very attractive alpha between his legs. 

Just as Jack was about to ask Mark to hurry up and take him, Mark let out a shuddering breath, kissing Jack’s temple. “I can't wait anymore,” Mark admitted. 

Jack nodded, shuddering as Mark’s fingers pulled out of him so he could turn back around, his ass teasing Mark’s cock. 

Mark pulled away for just a moment to grab a condom off the nightstand, rolling it on. They didn't want a repeat of last time; neither of them wanted to be stopped early again.

“Are you ready?” Mark pressed himself between the cheeks of his ass with purpose, taking hold of his hip to hold him in place. 

_ “Yes _ . Now hurry up and fuck me.”

Mark chuckled. “Here I'm trying to make it good for you, and you’re being so damn impatient.”

“Maybe I'd be less impatient if you weren't such a damn _ tease.” _

“I think you like it.”

“Shut up and fuck me, ya bastard, or we’ll have a repeat performance of what happened in the kitchen.”

Mark’s grip on his hip tightened, as if maybe he wouldn't really be opposed to that… but he shifted, and his hips pushed forward, his hard cock spreading Jack's ring of tight muscle. He was slow, but he was larger than his three fingers. It took Mark a moment to get fully seated inside him.

Jack could hardly breathe. He'd never felt so  _ full… _ so open. There was slight pain, but at the same time, Mark’s arms held him together, his low voice murmuring encouragements in his ear.

Then Mark began to move. Slowly at first, but Jack had never had anything that deep inside him before. Hell, he'd only been fingered a few times, including the times with Mark. It was bone-deep, this pleasure. Different from his dick receiving attention, but no less intense.

“Okay?” Mark asked against his ear.

Almost unable to speak, Jack nodded. “I’m okay.”

“Okay.”

Their position didn’t give Mark the chance for much movement, staying slow and shallow. But it was nice. More than nice. He doubted either of them were ready for anything hard or fast; it was Jack’s first time and Mark was still shaking from being claimed.

As Mark was shallowly thrusting, staying mostly buried inside him, he was continually brushing Jack’s prostate with almost every motion. The warmth or arousal was quickly exploding into a full on inferno. 

Within only a few moments, Jack was breathing hard, his neglected cock bouncing and leaking precum between his legs, his hips moving back to meet Mark’s every thrust. He didn't really even care at that point; he knew he'd be able to come just from Mark being buried deep inside him.

Jack's lips parted, his eyes closing.  _ “Oh, god…”  _

Mark took that as an invitation to increase his speed and the length of his thrusts. 

That bone-deep pleasure was spreading, making his stomach tighten with want. 

As Mark continued thrusting into him, the hand that had taken possessive hold of his hip left it to take hold of Jack's erection.

He might as well have shot him.

Jack cried out, clinging to the sheets, trapped between Mark’s hips and his teasing hand.  _ “Mark!” _

Mark only chuckled briefly, then leaned up slightly to whisper in Jack's ear. “Look at me. I want to watch you.”

Obediently, he turned his head as far as he could, his face turned towards the ceiling. Mark propped himself up on his elbow so he could see Jack's face. 

_ “Mark,”  _ he practically sobbed, his legs starting to shake. “Please, please,  _ fuck! Yes!” _

Mark kissed his chin. “Mm, that's it. Come for me. Come on, Jack. That's it.”

Mark squeezed his shaft, his hips driving into him almost brutally hard, and Jack could do nothing but obey.

His mind whited out, the pleasure surging to an almost unbearable level, coming undone all over his own chest and Mark's sheets. 

When he came back to awareness, all he could hear and feel was Mark exploding inside him, his knot swelling as his voice broke into a series of curses and grunts.

It was… indescribable.

As he caught his breath, Mark clung to him, resting their foreheads together, still unable to pull out. 

Jack couldn't bring himself to care, passing out on Mark's pillow.

* * *

 

It was almost a month later that Mark posted the video, a few days after he'd posted the vid of his and Jack’s travels through the land of Disney.

“Hello, everybody! My name is Markiplier, and as many of you have noticed, things have… changed… for me over the past month and a half. And many of you would not shut up about it in the comments!” He gave the audience a pointed look, then pointed to the marking on his neck. “I was claimed by an omega.”

Mark shifted in his chair. “I don't want to share this person’s identity with you, because as much as I love you guys, my privacy is important and I don't want to see any hate directed at this person. Let me just say they're very special to me, and I've known them for a long time. I love them to bits; there's no one I love hanging out with more. They're the best. I hope you guys understand.” He smiled, and it was hard not to melt. He was clearly serious about this mystery omega.

After that serious bit, he rubbed his hands together. “Now that I've confirmed what most of you nosy peeps already know, LET'S READ SOME COMMENTS.”

Jack chuckled to himself as he closed the video, leaning back in his chair. 

Picking up his phone, he sent a simple text:  _ Saw the video. Dork. I'll see you in just a couple more months. -J _

...

_ I love you too. -J _

* * *

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Finally, the boys got laid! HUZZAH!  
> I'll probably be back in the future... and likely without a happy ending. I don't usually do the whole happy ending thing but I thought I'd be nice(ish) for my first fic.  
> Thank you guys SO much for commenting, kudoing, and reading in general.


End file.
